


"Beating Dad at Deer Hunter"

by beggsyboo



Series: Olicity in the Summer [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Marriage, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Pregnancy, Week 4 prompt, at odds, cruise vacations, summer vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: While Felicity naps, the boys will play.





	"Beating Dad at Deer Hunter"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> This is a bit short but since this is just a little series based on the hiatus prompts, I just wanted to write cute little fluffy pieces while working on my other works.
> 
> I appreciate all comments.
> 
> If you want to know the cruise:  
> https://www.carnival.com/itinerary/14-day-alaska-cruise/los-angeles/splendor/14-days/ja2?Military=N&PastGuest=N&Senior=N&evsel=j&numGuests=2&rateCode=&roomType=IS&sailDate=08252018

“William, you're cheating,” Oliver hollered at his son, waving the orange plastic gun.

Felicity being pregnant caused her to be more tired than usual and the boys decided to go to the arcade while she took a nap before dinner. They've been playing for nearly an hour and tried all the games except Dance Dance Revolution. Neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves when others were around. They were currently playing Deer Hunter and Oliver was losing.

William looked around to make sure they were alone, “Dad, you're the Green Arrow and yet I am beating you at Deer Hunter. Do you really think I am cheating?”

Oliver pouted, knowing there was no way to cheat at this game. Maybe he could talk Felicity into changing the system and make it so he would win? Perhaps a back rub would do it.

“You're thinking about how you could get Felicity to rig the game for you, aren't you?” his son says after finishing the game with the highest points.

He shook his head and shuffled the young boy's hair, “No, of course not. Good aim. Let's go see if she is up now. We've been gone for about an hour and we are out of quarters.”

“Okay,” William replies.

The two men walk into the room and see Felicity rubbing her eyes and stretching from her nap.

“Hey guys. What you been doing?”

“Beating dad at Deer Hunter,” her stepson said cheerfully.

“Ah,” she replied before looking at her husband and whispering, “I can't rig the whole game but I may be able to change the gun to change points.”

Oliver hugged his wife, “That's my girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
